Have to
by Adrianna Agray
Summary: The whole team has been captured by a new team of bad guys out for revenge against the Justice League and Cheshire. The team is severely injured. What does this bad team have against the Justice League? Will the team escape intact or will these new bad guys break the team apart? Will they all survive? please read : ) I don't own Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1 captured

**This is my second story; I hope it's better than the first; please read both of them. : )**

 **This story takes place before the team meets Zatanna.**

 **I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

 **Updated 8/11/15**

Have to. I have to. You have to. We have to. Why does everyone "Have to"? Because if we don't, people will die. Right now I'm trying to make sure my team doesn't perish at the hands of the latest villain. Have to . . . all my life I've heard it. Now I'm telling myself I have to stay conscious, because I'm sure I have a concussion. I have to make sure Artemis doesn't bleed out do to a stab wound. I have to make Kid Flash wake up, he was hit in the head too, so that he doesn't slip into a coma. I have to find the rest of my team. And did I mention that the jerk that did this is pointing a gun at my head!

"So, what'll it be Robin." The guy said, with the gun still pointing at my head. "I told you we've captured the Martian, Atlantian, and the Super Boy. The other two here don't have long. You surrender and we'll help them."

"Like I'd trust the person, who did this in the first place, to go anywhere with my team." I said.

"Have it your way." He said and the position of the gun changed and he shot me in my left leg.

I let out a scream of pain and blood started to flow from my leg. The thirty-ish looking man picked me up when two other people showed up. A man, a little younger than him, and a woman around Red Arrow's age. The two of them took my two unconscious teammates and followed the man who was holding me. Then I blacked out thinking I have to wake up. My team needs me to wake up. I have to. . .

. . .

I woke up restrained. I was blindfolded, gagged, and bound to a hard chair. My head and left leg felt like they were bandaged. I think I have an inhibitor collar on. I have to find the team, get them out of where ever _they_ are holding them, and figure out who _they_ are.

"Hey, Prick, the boy blunder's awake." Said a female voice.

"Take the blindfold off and the gag out." Said the man form earlier, Prick.

The light of the room came in very fast and my mouth's dry. I look around and I see that KF, Super Boy, and Aqualad are bound the same way I was. They look like their wounds were tended to. The girls are nowhere in sight.

"Where are the girls?" I asked my captors.

"Alive, if that's what you're worried about." said the woman from earlier.

"Drop, I told you. No talking to the prisoners unless I tell you to." Prick said. "Now, go see how their girls are doing and get Nixon on the line."

"Right, Boss." Drop said as she left the room.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what we want with you, but all I'm going to tell you is that if we wanted you dead you would be." Prick said as he went to take the blindfolds and gags from my present team members. "You'd be wise not to try an escape little bird. We wouldn't want to hurt you and your team more that you already are."

"The Justice League will come for us." I said as Prick walked to the door.

"That's one of the things we're counting on." he said and slammed the door. This jolted KF awake.

"Rob . . . what? . . . where?" KF was starting to panic.

"Captured. You need to calm down." I said. Super Boy and Aqualad woke up to KF practically screaming.

"Where are the girls?" Super Boy asked.

"Don't know. Prick and Drop wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Who . . ?" KF started, but was cut off by Aqualad.

"Drop's the woman who attacked us." Kaldur said. "Nixon was the man."

"Prick's the man that attacked us." I said. "Nixon must have stayed with the girls."

"Artemis was stabbed, she . . ." KF said in shock.

"Hey, we can't think about that now. We need to find a way to contact the League." I said trying to calm him down. "The fact that they treated us, means that they don't have any reason to have killed them."

"Any ideas on getting out of this, boy wonder?" asked Super Boy.

"Not getting out, at least not yet. Especially considering I don't think I can walk." I said as they looked to my bandaged leg. The bandages were slowly turning red.

"What happened?" KF asked.

"After you got knocked out, Prick shot my leg." I said.

"How are we going to get out of this?" KF asked panicky.

"We must be patient and come up with a plan." Kaldur said trying to be calm.

"We need to get them to let us see the girls first." Said Super Boy.

"Agreed." Kaldur replied.

"Good everyone's awake now." Said Prick coming back in with medical supplies. He walked over to me and started to add to the bandages.

"What are you doing this for?" KF asked rather distraughtly.

"Dude, you need to get traught." I said while I was bat-glaring at Prick.

"He always like this?" asked Prick as he finished dressing my leg.

"Well, you did stab Artemis, give him head trauma, and shoot me in the leg." I said. "Not to mention what you did to the rest of our team."

"Don't worry I'm sure your precious League will pay up soon enough." Prick said.

"You did all this for money?" asked Super Boy.

"Not for money, revenge." Prick said about to leave again.

"Revenge on whom?" asked Kaldur.

"Most of your Justice League and the assassin known as Cheshire." Said Prick. "The little archer girl is a two for one. We will be moving you to a more permanent holding place. There you will be able to see your girls."

Then he shut the door and the room filled with knockout gas. We were out before I could scarcely realize what was going on. We have to escape, somehow. I hope the girls are in better shape than we are. We have to, so that nobody else gets hurt by these creeps, and so that we don't die. I have to help my team.

 **How do you like that? Please tell me what you think, any tips you have, what you'd like to see. This is only my second story. So, if it's a total fail, don't get mad at me for it. What will the team "Have to" do next? Are the Girls alright?**

 **Thanks to Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee for the spelling thing. I am horrible at spelling things. I didn't do so well on spelling tests. Sorry for any errors I miss. I am truly sorry for the errors in anything I write. Please review and follow. : )**


	2. Chapter 2 everyone here?

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

 **P.S. if you are coming back (And I hope that you are) please reread the first chapter as I have updated it on 8/11/15.**

 **Thanks again to Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee for the spelling thing. I am horrible at spelling things. Sorry for any errors I miss. I am truly sorry for the errors in anything I write. Btw in this the team finds out about Artemis's family after she catches Cheshire on her first mission. Anyway, on to the story . . .**

This time I woke up on a cot. I still had the inhibitor collar on, my head hurt more, my vision was slightly blurry, and my leg felt numb. I looked around, as my vision started to clear, to see that I was in a cell that had three other cots in it. It was a corner cell. KF was sill unconscious. Kaldur was checking on the speedster. Super Boy was talking to someone in the cell next to us . . . M'gann.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll figure our way out of this." Super Boy tried to calm the Martian.

"Yeah, we will." I said sitting up slowly.

"Robin!" Miss M said in a mix of shock and delight, while wiping away tears.

"Good to see you awake." Kaldur said.

"Where's Artemis?" I asked and Miss M moved so I could see.

Miss M started to cry again. They had Artemis hooked up to a heart monitor, I.V in her arm, and she was wearing an oxygen mask. There's bandages around her left side, where she was stabbed, and her head. She looked so pale and she was barely breathing. If they didn't have the heart monitor, I'd think she's dead.

Why would they do all that, when they were the ones to hurt her?

"What've you told Miss M, about what we've figured out about our captures?" I asked.

"Everything that we know." Said Super Boy. "You've been out for a couple hours longer than us."

"How's KF." I said knowing that Arty wasn't ok.

"The knockout gas was a bad mix with his head trauma." Kaldur started. "But, he will live. How are you?"

"Don't really know." I said. "I think they gave me some pain killers."

Miss M was still freaking out we need to calm her down before Prick, Drop, or somebody else came in and made her.

"It'll be ok, Miss M." I said giving a smile.

"How do you know? Artemis is barely stable, Kid Flash is nearly in a coma, and you got shot!" Miss M said oddly quiet.

"Because we have been in abducting situations before." Kaldur said for me. "And we will find a way out of this, together."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, kiddies." Said Drop coming in to the cell hallway with, what looked like food. She slid the trays into our cells. "I know you'll think it's poisoned, but why would we save you, then poison you?"

"You're the one who did the surgery on Artemis." M'gann said.

"Yes, I am . . . now I suggest you eat . . . I wouldn't want to have to put IVs in you too." She said and started to walk away.

We all gave her death stares. Why would they do this to us? It makes no sense.

"Wow, harsh crowd. You know we have nothing against you kids." Drop said with just a hint of kindness.

"Then what do you have against our mentors and Cheshire?" asked Aqualad.

"That's none of your business, but maybe whatever's left of your Justice League, after we're done with them, will tell you." Drop paused and walked to the door. "They aren't the heroes you think they are."

"What would she mean by that?" asked Miss M.

"She's just trying to mess with us." I said. "It's . . . interesting. She doesn't look that much older than Red Arrow. She must be pretty smart to do that."

"Indeed." Aqualad said. "Miss Martian did you wake up before they brought you here?"

"Yeah, the reason why they brought us to the first place was to . . ." Miss M seemed to struggle for the words. " _Help_ Artemis and Robin. She said she was the one to address all the serious injuries. I woke up while we were being moved. Drop and Nixon were trying to stop the two of you from bleeding out."

"Drop took me and M'gann out without that much of a fight." Said Super Boy. "She knew all the pressure points on us to make us . . . shut down."

"She said to me that she's sorry that Prick got out of hand, and then gave me a sedative." Miss M said and her stomach growled.

On the trays there are four small plain turkey sandwiches, five plastic cups of water, and a Styrofoam bowl of boiling chicken broth with a plastic spoon. Drop, Nixon, and possible others who treated us, must think KF will wake up soon.

"It's been at least twelve hours since we were captured." Said Super Boy.

"Drop does have a point to the whole poisoning thing." I said.

We ended up eating the food with caution. KF started to stir and Aqualad went to check on him.

"What happened?" KF asked drowsily.

"The knockout gas didn't agree well with your head trauma." I said to him.

"Right . . . where's Artemis and Miss M?" KF asked starting to regain coherence.

"We're over here." Miss M answered.

"How's Artemis?" He asked still with his eyes half closed.

"Alive." Said Super Boy.

"Drink this." Kaldur said to KF, handing him the water. "Are you having trouble seeing?"

"A little . . . it gets blurry for a minute then . . . dizzy." KF said handing the cup back and nearly passing out again.

"Yeah, that'll happen with a head injury like that. I told Prick not to use the knockout gas on you, but he wouldn't listen." Drop said coming back in with Nixon and medical supplies. "Now, you gonna let us help your teammates or not? It's your choice."

"Why would we do that? You're the ones that captured and hurt us in the first place." Super Boy said angrily.

"That statement is flawed. I have not harmed any of you and my partner here only did what was necessary to subdue you." Drop stated.

The three they captured did have less injuries than the rest of us.

"Now, will you let us help or not?" Nixon asked. "And don't think you can help them on your own."

We all shared a look and decided that we needed their help if we were going to heal. Whether we liked it or not.

"Do what you must to help them." Aqualad said.

Nixon walked into our cell while Drop stood guard with the inhibitor collar's remote in hand. Nixon started to examine KF, with Kaldur right beside him.

"Were is Prick? Haven't seen him in a while." I asked.

"Busy leaving clues for your Justice League, that we're sure Cheshire will find as well. You won't have to worry about him for a while." Drop said. "What's the damage Nixon?"

"Immense concussion, but nothing more." Nixon said leaving our cell after giving KF a shot of something. Drop handed him the remote. "Try to keep his head as still as possible, no sudden moving."

"That's good." Muttered Drop as she entered our cell and walked over to me. "Is your leg stiff?"

"Yeah, a little. Why did you switch?" I asked as she started to remove the bandages.

"Nixon is better at recognizing brain issues than I am and I know more about treating everything else." Drop said and I winced as she got the last layer of bandages off. "Sorry, I know bullet wounds suck. Does that make it less stiff?"

"Yes, but why are you doing this." I asked.

"Didn't Prick tell you? We want revenge on the Justice League and Cheshire." Drop said and finished putting a thinner bandage on my leg.

"That's not what he means." Super Boy said as Drop went to the girls' cell.

"We only want the Justice League and Cheshire to suffer . . . you kids don't deserve this." Nixon said darkly.

"Prick tends to . . . get out of hand on missions." Drop said putting something into Artemis's IV. "But that's why he's the boss. Well, that and no one else wants to . . . Miss Martian, right? Would you mind helping me hold her while I change her bandages?"

Miss M did as she was told, but looked like she was going to cry again.

"There all done." Drop said "Make sure the speedster drinks that broth, otherwise I'll have to put an IV in him."

We nodded and she walked out the door.

"We are sorry, but we haven't figured out any other way to get the League's attention . . . you weren't supposed to get hurt." Nixon said and walked out.

"She was so cold . . ." Miss M said shakily and Super Boy took her hand.

"Miss M could you read their emotions?" I asked.

"I couldn't read Nixon's but . . ." Miss M said trying to steady herself. "Drop had pity emanating from her. Not the average pity, though, it was like she went through what we are."

"She did imply that she was shot before." KF said still kind of drowsy.

"You should eat." Kaldur said handing him the bowl of broth that was now cool enough to eat.

"Do we have any ideas on getting out of here?" asked Super Boy.

"We have to believe that the League will come for us." I said. "There isn't much else we can do."

"We have to be strong." Said M'gann calming down.

"And we have to keep each other safe." Said Kaldur.

 **And chapter two done! Please tell me what you think and how you'd like to see the story continue. Why are Drop and Nixon helping the heroes? What is Prick up to? Will Artemis wake up? Will Kid Flash have brain problems after this? What has Drop been through to empathize with the team? Will the League get there in time to save the team? Or will Cheshire get there first? Those and other questions you may have may be answered in the next chapter. Or maybe not.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow. Thanks to my followers. Hope you like this chapter. : )**


	3. Chapter 3 who knew

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

"Who's going to take the first watch?" I asked.

We had been debating, for the last several hours, how we were going to watch each other's backs while we slept. Drop walked in with the inhibitor collars' remote in hand.

"So, who's coming first?" Drop asked.

"Going where?" asked Super Boy.

"Well, it has been several hours since you ate. So, I figured that you might need to use the restroom." Drop said almost annoyed.

Now that she mentions it . . .

"I would, but can't really walk." I said gesturing to my bandaged leg.

"Get one of your teammates to carry you, because I'm not." Drop said unlocking the cell door. "Don't try anything funny or I'll have to use this."

Aqualad helped me up and over to where Drop was standing. She led us though the steel door and down a hallway to another steel door.

The restroom was small. It had a pedestal sink, a roll of paper towels to dry your hands, and a trash can to put the paper towels in. The toilet was closed off. This room could make anyone claustrophobic. Especially, with the toilet door open.

After everyone went to the cramped restroom, we went back to our discussion.

"I will take the first watch." said Aqualad. "The rest of you try to get some sleep."

"Hum." Drop chuckled from the doorway. "Just thought I'd let you know, that if archery girl doesn't wake up in the next couple of hours, I'm going to take her to check if I missed anything."

Drop shut the door and a few of the lights turned off.

"Does that mean Artemis should've woken up by now?" Miss M asked.

"Let's just try and get some sleep." I said realizing how drained I am and that KF had already fallen asleep.

I tried to sleep and I think I got two hours of it before I woke up from I nightmare. Then I realized I was still in one. That's when I heard the muffled screaming and the heart monitor speed up. This woke everyone up immediately, except KF who was too drained to get up.

"Artemis, calm down." Miss M said to the panicking archer.

Artemis took of the oxygen mask off in a hurry and tried to sit up. She was met with pain and M'gann got her to lay back down.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked trying to put herself at ease.

"Captured." Said Super Boy.

"How am I alive? I was stabbed . . . Wally got hit in the head . . . Wally!?" Artemis started to panic again.

"Right here, beautiful." KF said drowsily. "We're all here. We're all alive."

"How am I alive?" Artemis asked again.

"One of the creeps who captured us tended to your wounds." I said. "And ours."

"Bad guys don't do that . . ." Artemis said confused.

"Well, maybe bad girls do." Drop said coming into the room.

"Droplet? You did this? You, of all people, should have let me die." Artemis said freaking out again. "After what my family did to you . . ."

"Exactly, your family, not you." Drop stated. "And it's Drop now, you can lose the "let". I would suggest you put the oxygen mask back on."

"The one who stabbed me . . . that was Prick wasn't it?" Artemis asked.

How does she know these crazies?

"Yes, now would you put the oxygen mask back on?" Drop asked and Artemis complied.

"How do you know Artemis?" Super Boy asked Drop.

Artemis glared at Drop to tell the truth. Drop sighed.

"When I was nine her parents killed my parents in front of my sister. Five years later her sister killed my sister, my boyfriend, and put me into a coma for eight months." Drop said stoically. "Artemis was there when I woke up."

"Why do this?" Artemis asked taking the oxygen mask back off. "You were a hero."

"She was what?" we all asked at once socked by Artemis's statement.

"People change Arty . . . I'm not a hero . . . not anymore. Now, put the oxygen mask back on before I duct-tape it on and bind you to your cot." Drop said storming out.

"She was a hero?" asked Miss M after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Artemis nodded yes, since she can't talk with the oxygen mask on.

"Were . . . were they a team . . . like us?" KF asked.

"Yes we were." Nixon said walking in furiously. "And you're lucky Prick isn't back yet otherwise he would kill you. He doesn't like it when our little Drop fails to contain her emotions. Especially when it's not one of us making her loses her temper . . . Archer, Drop says to have that on for at least another ten minutes and to put it back on if you feel dizzy."

He stormed back out, probably after Drop.

"Well, this is a disaster . . . heavy on the dis." I said.

"They were a team . . . like us?" Miss M said in disbelief.

"There is only so much people can take." Artemis said.

"Artemis, you heard what they said . . ." Miss M started.

"So long as prick isn't here we're safe . . . he wouldn't make them kill us . . . he'd rather do it himself. You saw the pleasure he took in hurting us." Artemis said looking at me. "Besides, have either of them really hurt you, while I was out?"

"No." Said Super Boy.

"In fact they helped make sure you were ok." Miss M said.

"Artemis, Drop said something about you being there when she woke up . . ." Started Aqualad.

"From being in a coma that my sister put her in." Artemis sighed. "Their team was my sister's first assignment with the Shadows. She ambushed them, much like they ambushed us."

"Cheshire didn't complete her assignment." KF said.

"Yeah, but the Shadows liked what she did better . . . she broke the two conscious members. That's why she got a higher position so fast." Artemis said. "Prick and Nixon became . . . how they are now in those eight months. Drop was different when I first met her. I went to apologize to her for what my sister did, my dad told me, but she apologized to me about being stuck with them. I was a little kid then, but she gave me hope that things would get better. Drop thought she could help what was left of her team, but that was seven years ago. They went off grid and I thought she did it."

After that she decided to put the oxygen make back on, must of felt dizzy.

"Looks like they changed her over to their side instead." Super Boy said.

"That explains the whole revenge on Cheshire, but what's their grudge against the Justice League?" I asked.

"If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you asked them." Prick said walking in with an evil smirk on his face. "The Justice League has finally started to play our little game . . . I hope you're comfortable. I play the long game . . . Now, I hear that you have been a bit of trouble makers while I was playing. Drop, if you haven't already guested, is the nice one of the group . . . you will be seeing less of her and more of me."

There was an eerie silence among us after that.

It wasn't our fault Drop lost her temper. She could've just laughed in our faces and left, but she told us the truth instead.

"Anybody else feel like sitting ducks?" KF asked.

"Nothing we can do about that." I said.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Miss M asked nervously.

"Prick did say he plays the long game." Artemis said.

"We're gonna be here a while." Super Boy said.

"It unfortunately appears that way." Said Aqualad.

. . .

The next days are blurred together. Six days to be specific. Nothing interesting really happened. Artemis was taken off the medical equipment, I'm able to sort of walk by myself, but KF is still having trouble staying awake through most of our conversations. We decide not to talk as much. Prick beat up Kaldur and Super Boy a bit when they protected Miss M from some . . . let's just say harsh comments about her being a Martian. We don't want to get further on Prick's bad side, at this point. Although, we are starting to worry about how long Prick's game will take.

"Your Justice League doesn't want to play any further without proof of life. Which one of you wants to talk to them? Only one, though. I'll be back in five to collect the one you chose." Prick said smirking.

I just want to punch that stupid smirk off his face. It looks like my team does too.

"I will go talk to the League." Aqualad said.

"No, I will." I said.

"Robin, you can barely walk!" Miss M said.

"I am perfectly capable . . ." Aqualad started.

"I have been in these types of situations more." I said interrupting him. "I've learned how to do this without getting beat up. I have to do this."

"Have you decided?" Prick came in with the inhibitor collars' remote in hand.

"Yes." I said standing up and walked/limped to the cell door.

I gave a smirk to my friends as Prick led me down the hall into a new room. There on the screen stood the team's mentors.

"See Leaguers, I told you the kiddies were fine." Prick said gesturing to me.

"Robin, are you and the others alright?" Batman asked looking me over.

"We're alive." I said keeping it as minimal as possible. "Beat up a bit, but alive."

"That enough incentive to keep playing?" Prick asked the League.

"What do you want?" Flash asked.

"To find the next piece of the puzzle you have to work with the cat from Wonderland. See you at the next stop." Prick cut of the video there. "I'm impressed, boy blunder. You didn't even try to tell them more."

"I know if I did you would hit me, or shoot me with that gun in your holster, to shut me up." I said bat-glaring at him as we walked back to the cells. "I'm not stupid."

"No, but you are naïve." Prick said as he pushed me back into my cell. "Well, kiddies, I have to go meet your Justice League and Cheshire. Do behave this time."

"What is he going to do?" Artemis asked me.

"Give them another clue to finding us . . . and try to get them to work with Cheshire." I said.

"That'll go real well." Said KF.

"That's the only way we're getting out pf here?" Miss M asked.

"Apparently." I said with a sigh.

 **Chapter three done! Next chapter will be the League's P.O.V. Please tell me what you think and how you'd like to see the story continue. Also tell me if the time skip doesn't work because I'm nervous about that. Will the League be able to work with Cheshire? How is the League reacting to the team being captured for about a week? Shouldn't Kid Flash have recovered by now? How are Artemis's and Robin's wounds healing? What does the bad guy team have against the Justice League? Or maybe not.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow. Thanks to my followers. Hope you like this chapter. : )**


	4. Chapter 4 Prick's game

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

 **This is from the League's point of view. (Third Person) I hope you like it. This picks up right after the transmission is cut.**

"Can't you trace the signal?" Superman asked staring at Batman.

"You know Prick is too smart for that." Flash said.

"I still don't know who this Prick is!" said Green Arrow for the millionth time this week.

"And why does he have a vendetta against you?" Red Arrow asked coming out from hiding in the shadows of the hallway.

"How long have you been here?" Flash asked annoyed that he disobeyed them.

"Long enough." Red Arrow said as Black Canary came in. "The team goes missing for a week and you expect me to just sit and wait."

"You might want to tell us what exactly we are dealing with." Black Canary said. "It's been two days since Batman figured out that this "Prick" is behind the team's kidnaping and only the first handful of Leaguers know who he is. Also, no one will tell the rest of us who he is."

"The first big mistake we made as a league." Aquaman said.

"We didn't listen to him and his team . . ." Flash started.

"Wait, he had a team? Like our team?" Green Arrow asked.

"Let me guess, because of how young he and his team were you didn't listen to the Shadows threat they told you about." Red Arrow started. "They went to stop it on their own and I'm guessing Cheshire killed at least one member of the team."

"How?" Green Arrow questioned his former protégé.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out the clue he gave." Red Arrow said. " _Have to work with the cat from Wonderland._ And Cheshire is an assassin."

"We need to locate Cheshire." Batman said getting them back on track. "We can talk about our rookie mistakes when the team is back."

"How are we going to locate Cheshire?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Anybody else already have a hunch as to where she is?" asked Flash.

"Looks like we're going to Gotham." Said Aquaman.

"Canary, tell the rest of the League we will be unavailable for the next few hours." Batman said as he ushered the mentors to the zeta tubes. "Red Arrow, contact us if Prick contacts the cave again."

You see Prick, Nixon, and Drop are brilliant. Unfortunately, the events that happened seven years ago made them use their gifts for revenge. They have been plotting this for the majority of that time. Prick is a highly skilled hacker and used the signal from the team's coms to contact the cave.

The mentors went to find Cheshire at the edge of Gotham. She was waiting for them on the roof top of an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello, Leaguers. Took you long enough." Cheshire said. "Let me get one thing clear. I am doing this to clean up my reputation. Nothing else. You get in the way of that and I'll make sure you need rescuing along with your sidekick squad."

"Do you know where they are?" Batman said darkly.

"I know Prick is waiting in the warehouse below us, to give us the next clue." Cheshire said. "You coming, heroes?"

Against their better judgment the mentors walk inside the abandoned warehouse. The warehouse where Cheshire killed Drop's sister and boyfriend.

"Well, that took you long enough." Prick said.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." Cheshire said.

"Then we wouldn't get to finish the game." Prick responded.

"This is a game to you?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, because I have nothing to lose. Whereas you all do." Prick said rather creepily.

"What's the next clue, Prick?" Batman said getting to the point.

"Ah, right to the point I see." Prick said. "If you really knew the one that had the most innocence, you'd call this place the first quake . . . see you there."

With that Prick tossed a smoke bomb and vanished. He used his pocket teleporter to get to his next meeting spot.

"What is he talking about?" asked Flash.

"Why aren't we going after him?" Green Arrow asked.

"He used a pocket teleporter." Martian Manhunter said. "We will explain later."

" _The one that had the most innocence_ , Droplet." Cheshire whispered, but Superman heard.

"How could that girl have been innocent?" Superman asked her.

"Droplet was compared to the others." Cheshire said.

At this point Batman starts looking for clues on Daniella Cason, otherwise known as Drop. He pulled an old online newspaper from twelve years ago. It had a picture of a rural house with do not cross tape around it and two girls standing in front of the tape with cops. One was sixteen and the other was nine. The headline read Star City couple killed in home invasion.

"This is where we need to go." Batman said.

"I remember this . . . the kids went missing a few months later." Green Arrow said.

"The youngest is Droplet." Superman said clarifying for Green Arrow.

"How does this help with the riddle?" asked Aquaman.

"The kids called it a quake in their lives." Green Arrow said.

"See you there, heroes." Cheshire said and disappeared.

"Do we continue to play his game?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"At this point we have to." Batman said making his way to the nearest zeta tube.

Thus the mentors went to the abandoned house in Star City. Where Prick was waiting outside.

"Hmm. I thought it would take you longer to get here, but you obviously did your research rather fast." Prick said.

"Another reason not to kill you, please." Cheshire said jumping from a tree.

"This is the last clue. If you can figure it out, you'll be able to find what you're looking for." Prick said.

"What's the clue, Prick?" Batman said showing he was in no mood for this game.

"Now you know the girl, but what of her family? Her past? The secrets that brought attention to the worst of worst. What was hidden was found to soon . . . see if you can find it too." Prick said and vanished once again.

"This guy is more confusing than the Riddler." Green Arrow stated.

"See you later, heroes. I've got to see some old friends." Cheshire said as she disappeared once again.

"Does she know something we don't?" Flash asked.

"Batman, let's read that paper. Maybe there are more clues in it." Aquaman suggested.

The mentors did so and found that the killers left no trace. The parents were inventors, who got millions for their work. They lived in rural area to keep their children out of the spotlight. The kids disappeared a few months after their parent's death. The reason no one can do anything with the house is because it belongs to the missing girls.

"That was real helpful." Flash said.

"Shall we try searching the house?" Martian Manhunter said.

Batman was already picking the lock and making his way to the foyer.

"Flash . . ." Batman started, but was interrupted.

"On it." Flash said and zipped through the house. "First room on the right. The closet door's locked."

The mentors went to the room and found that it's a girl's room. Batman picked the lock, and found a chest in the back. The chest had three different number locks on it.

"What's a girl doing with a trunk that needed to be locked that many times?" Superman asked. "And lined with led."

"Flash . . ." Batman said ignoring the question.

"On it." Flash said going through all the combinations until he finally got all of them to open. "What is all this."

"As it seems, the oldest child started to get suspicious of her parents' work." Batman said looking thought the paperwork. "The parents were working on personal teleporters, electronically generated shields, and many other advanced technologies."

"Everyone knew that, but why would this girl . . ."Superman stopped abruptly after Batman picked up a piece of paper that showed bank transactions. Between the parents and the League of Shadows.

"How was this girl able to track Shadow transactions?" Aquaman asked.

"So that's where that Shadows got that advanced tech from." Green Arrow stated.

"This is the last clue . . . Let's take it back to the cave to examine it further." Batman said picking up the chest.

Back at the cave, Red Arrow is arguing with them majority of the League about not telling him that the bad guy team started out as the first vigilantly group in his city. Meanwhile, Batman is trying to figure out where the team is, based on the information they've gathered from the chest so far.

"How could you not tell me that you knew them?" Red Arrow asked rather loudly. "And why didn't you tell us that there was a team like our team? Oh wait, I forgot. The Justice League doesn't tell anyone about the times they screw up."

"Roy . . ." Green Arrow started.

"No. Don't "Roy" me. Because of most of the League being stupid and not listening to anyone, but themselves, the team got ambushed." Red Arrow said getting more furious.

"Red Arrow, that's enough." Wonder Woman said.

"What was the clue again?" asked Black Canary.

" _Now you know the girl, but what of her family? Her past? The secrets that brought attention to the worst of worst. What was hidden was found to soon . . . see if you can find it too_." Martian Manhunter recited, again.

"We've figured out that the items in the box are part of the clue." Said Superman.

"We know the why, how, and who already!" Red Arrow started yelling again. "What we don't know is where they are!"

With that Red Arrow left the cave in search of Cheshire.

Batman, while trying to ignore that, came across many sketches from Katherine Cason's trunk. Katherine being Drop's sister. They seem to be meaningless sketches, unless you were able to reveal the invisible ink. Then put the papers in a special order and you'd get a picture of the parents' lab. The lab was built to hold whoever the Shadows wanted to test the experimental weapons the parents made. They were often held against their will. After the parents were deemed traitors, even thought it was their eldest causing the problems, the lab was shut down and forgotten.

"I'm going to take these to the bat-cave." Batman said picking up the sketches and a journal.

"How are we going to find them?" Flash asked. "Prick is skilled on his own, but if Nixon and Droplet are with him . . ."

"We have to believe that they will be fine until we get there." Aquaman said.

"We will find them." Superman said.

 **Chapter four done! Please tell me if the League's P.O.V. is stupid and anything else you want to see as the story continues. Will Batman be able to figure out the clue soon enough? Does Cheshire know more than the League? Will the team try to escape? Will Red Arrow end up working with Cheshire to get the team back? Those and other questions you may have may be answered in the next chapter. Or maybe not.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow. Thanks to my followers. Hope you like this chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5 is this the best idea?

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

 **I don't have a lot to write about the team or Red Arrow and Cheshire so I thought I'd put in one chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Back to Robin's P.O.V.**

It's been four days since I talked to the League. Artemis got her stitches out and KF has been less drowsy. Drop has been giving us the silent treatment. Supposedly, on Prick's orders. All of us are getting annoyed at Prick's game.

"This _game_ it taking too long." Super Boy said.

"Yep." I said. "But, there's nothing we can do about that."

"Why does Prick mess with the League, when they want them to come?" Miss M asked.

"They want Cheshire and the League to come at the same time." Said Aqualad.

"I still don't get why they want them to come at the same time." KF stated.

"Because we hate repeating ourselves and we have the same thing to say to them." Drop said walking in holding another tray of sandwiches.

"Oh, you're talking to us now?" KF said rather rudely.

"That wasn't my choice." Drop said and placed the food down.

As Drop turned to put the food down we saw fresh bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" Asked Artemis.

"Oh . . . just a little disagreement with Prick. That's all." Drop said walking to the door.

"Disagreement, about what?" I asked.

"The last clue he gave was too hard. I tried to convince him to give them another clue." Drop said. "They could figure it out, but it's taking too long. Prick doesn't realize how long it would take for your League and Cheshire to figure it out. He's getting impatient with their incompetence."

"You must not know Batman. You know, the world's greatest detective." I said. "He'll figure it out."

"Best living, maybe, but not the best the world's ever had. She'd have already solved the clue." Drop said. "And these clues are near to impossible to solve."

"How do you know?" asked KF.

"Because my family is notorious for hiding their work. Especially my sister." Drop said and left.

"What does that mean?" I asked looking at Artemis.

"I don't know a whole lot about her sister, but from what I remember she was a detective herself." Artemis said.

"What was she searching for?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was the Shadows wanted her dead for it." Artemis said. "And her team was a threat to the Shadows for what Wave told them."

"Wave?" I asked.

"Drop's sister's codename." Artemis replied. "Wave and Droplet, the vigilantes."

"Vigilantes . . . I thought they were heroes?" Miss M was confused.

"Now-a-days they are synonymous." Aqualad said. "What we do is outside of the law, in small ways. The title of hero was earned by the League, but when they first started the law enforcement was not to appreciative."

"But, in time they earned the respect they have now." I said.

"Wave's team never earned that, because it only existed for five years and they dealt with more stealthy things than we do." Artemis said. "Most of the public didn't even know who they were. Most of the bad guys they put in jail didn't know they were."

"They were that good?" KF asked.

"Yeah, the on time they had to do something more out in the open . . ." Artemis started, but we all know where she was going.

"What are they going to do to the League and Cheshire, when they come?" Miss M asked after a moment's silence.

"I'm pretty sure we don't want to know." I said picking up a sandwich.

"Who do you think will figure out the clue first?" Super Boy said.

"For our sakes, it better be the League." KF muttered picking up a sandwich himself.

"Depends on how much they remember." Artemis said, while we both glared at him.

So, we sat and ate our sandwiches yet again. I know I should be grateful that we're eating at all, but I'm tired of sandwiches.

I'm starting to get worried that what Drop said about Batman not being able to decipher the clue in time is true. When we were working on a case a while ago, Batman muttered something about "Could use Wave's detective skills." That case took us quite a while. Is it possible that Wave was a better detective than Batman?

 **Cheshire and Red Arrow P.O.V (Third Person)**

Red Arrow had found Cheshire breaking into the STAR Labs in Central City. She had taken some paper files from twelve years ago.

"What's with the old files, Chesh?" Red Arrow said with an arrow aimed at her.

"Why Arrow, if you wanted to spend more time with me you should've made arrangements sooner." Cheshire said and ran to the next roof top.

Red Arrow ran after her and eventually pinned her at the top of a fire escape with an arrow.

"Now, what's with the files?" Red Arrow repeated with more anger in his voice.

"If you must know, they are some of the papers the Casons we working on. Prick was rather fond of their work and I thought it might be more helpful than the ramblings of a dead girl." Cheshire said.

"A girl you killed." Red Arrow said putting another arrow into his bow.

"I have a job to complete and, if I know correctly, you have a sidekick squad to save." Cheshire said. "We work together and we'd both get what we want."

"Why my help, Chesh?" Red Arrow asked. "Why not the Shadows who put you into this situation in the first place?"

"I need to handle this without them." Cheshire said. "Do you want to help the sidekicks or not?"

"I have to." Red Arrow said.

"Then let's go through this information." Cheshire said. "But you'll have to let me up first."

"How do I know you won't double cross me?" Red Arrow asked debating internally if this is really the best idea.

"You don't, but you don't stand a chance going against Prick single-handedly on his turf, let alone with Droplet and Nixon at his side." Cheshire said.

Red Arrow contemplated this. Finding that she was right the two started to look at the papers she snagged.

"How does this help us?" Red Arrow asked.

"The Casons had two labs. One had the capability to hold prisoners. We have to figure out which one it is." Cheshire said.

"Wait, if you know where both are why don't we just go and see if they're there?" Red Arrow asked getting annoyed.

"Prick is too good for that. If we even got to the door of the one we aren't supposed to, we'll be dead before we can realize it." Cheshire said darkly.

"Ok, how do we tell which is which?" Red Arrow asked getting annoyed.

"Like this." Cheshire said pulling out all the pieces of paper.

Cheshire through a chemical on the papers to reveal invisible ink. The Cason family likes invisible ink. She put the papers together. They revealed the blueprints for their secret prison lab. With the location on it. It's right on the edge of Star City next to Central City.

"They'll be waiting for us there." Cheshire said.

"You really think we can beat them on our own . . . and you know get my friends out of there." Red Arrow said as Cheshire put the coordinators into one of her gadgets.

"As much as I hate to admit it . . . if we want to get out of this alive, we'll need . . . _help_." Cheshire said.

~"Batman to Red Arrow." Batman said through the com.

~"Red Arrow here. What's the situation?" Red Arrow said rather annoyed.

~"Have you located Cheshire?" Batman asked.

~"Yes, she found some files. We've located the team." Red said.

~"So have we. Apparently, Prick wanted us both to be there at the same time. Meet us there, main entrance." Batman said and hung up.

"They're meeting us there, I assume." Cheshire said.

"We're giving him exactly what he wants." Red Arrow said.

"No, we are giving him more than what he wants. Prick and the rest of his team don't want you." Cheshire said.

"Then let's get going." Red Arrow said as they ran on the roof tops toward his city.

Red Arrow is the wild card in this little game. This game has many sides to it and you'll be surprised to who wins. The end to this little game is drawing near.

 **Chapter five done! Please tell me if the switching P.O.V.s is stupid and anything else you want to see as the story continues. Will the team try to escape? Does Batman know more about Wave than he's letting on? Who will play the "wild card"? Exactly how many sides to this game are there? Those and other questions you may have may be answered in the next chapter. Or maybe not.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow. Thanks to my followers. Hope you like this chapter. : )**


	6. Chapter 6 this is happening too fast

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters.**

 **Robin's P.O.V. is back.**

"Well little heroes, the game is almost done." Prick said with Nixon and Drop at his side.

"Your League and Cheshire are on their way now." Nixon said pulling up surveillance videos.

One showed our mentors walking to the front of a lab. (The one we are in apparently) the other showed Cheshire and Red Arrow sneaking around the back.

"The League has some commonsense, but Cheshire is foolish thinking she can sneak up on us." Nixon said.

"Although, she did bring the wild card with her." Drop said in a mumble.

"That'll just add to the fun we're about to have." Prick said making Drop look at him. "Now, Drop. You will guard the kiddies while Nixon and I push the two parties together."

"Right, boss." Drop said as the two men left.

"You realize Cheshire is going to try to kill them and that the League and Red Arrow might not be able to stop her." Artemis said.

"Prick will fight to kill as well." Drop said. "I hope your League hasn't forgotten the last time they fought."

"Why do they have you guarding us?" I asked.

"Because I'm the best fighter and the last line of defense. This has sort of become a game of capture the flags." Drop said.

"Oh, joy." Super Boy said remembering the time we played, it didn't end well.

"What is it with Prick and games?" KF asked.

"Those games of his saved my life one hundred and thirty-seven times." Drop said.

"How do you know that?" Miss M asked.

"I've had a photographic memory since I was five. My sister did too." Drop said not taking her eyes away from the surveillance videos.

They were showing that Prick and Nixon had gotten our mentors basically cornered. The way the two of them fought reminded me of how Batman and I do. Unspoken strategies that made them a force more powerful than our mentors and Cheshire. She came out of nowhere. Another screen showed Red Arrow coming towards us.

"Great, I have to deal with the wild card." Drop muttered.

The door open and Red Arrow stepped in, bow drawn.

"You guys ok." Red Arrow asked.

"Been better." I said.

"Took you long enough." Artemis and KF said at the same time, they glared at each other.

"Well, wild card. What are you going to do with that arrow?" Drop asked slowly moving near him.

"Wow, this is all a game to you, isn't it?" Red Arrow bantered.

"No, it's a game to Prick and Nixon. Not me." Drop said. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to put the arrow down I'll let the kids go."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Red Arrow said

"Fine then." Drop said and through the keys and the inhibitor collar's remote at him. "I have my troublesome teammates to attend to."

We were all shocked by what she did. Nothing she does makes any sense. Before anyone could protest, she did a triple flip over Red Arrow and ran out the door.

"Let's get out of here." Red Arrow said, ignoring what just happened, and opened the cell doors.

Red Arrow shut off the collars and we made our way out of the prison room. As we made our way through the lab, we found our weapons unlocked. We checked them for traps (there were none) and I hacked their systems to get the video feed.

I showed the League and Cheshire getting beaten by Prick and Nixon.

"They need our help." I said and we started to rush to them but Red Arrow stopped us.

"You guys are in no condition for a fight." Red Arrow said looking at all of us.

I guess we did look like crap.

"They need us." KF said.

Red gave us a look that said "You're crazy" and we went to help the League.

When we got there we saw a very confusing sight. Our mentors are unconscious. Drop and Cheshire are fighting Prick and Nixon! What's with this girl? Drop noticed us.

"Get your mentors out of here!" She shouted at us as she dodged a blow from Prick.

There wasn't time to argue. Miss M started levitating our mentors behind a half destroyed wall so they'd have some cover.

They really got beaten up by Prick and Nixon. It reminded me of some of the bad guys after Batman and I got to them. They came to rather groggily.

"Well, they've gotten better." The Flash said.

"How did they get a hold of Kryptonite?" Superman asked.

We all gave our best bat-glare at our mentors for their stupidity.

"Guys, save the death stares for later." Red Arrow said. "We need to . . ."

Red Arrow was cut off by screaming, male screaming. The sounds of the fight stopped.

We all look to see that Cheshire and Drop had beaten them. Cheshire was about to kill them when.

"Jade. Stop." Drop said calmly standing in between them and her.

"I have a job to complete, Droplet. You are part of that job too." Cheshire said.

"No you don't." Drop said and used her disabling move on her, however she only hit her arm.

"I will end you Droplet, remember that." Cheshire said, through a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

"At least she's learned when she's beat." Drop murmured facing us.

Batman stud between us and Drop. He seem to know something we didn't.

"There are easier ways to get my attention." Batman said to her, while the rest of us gawked at what just happened.

"Not without blowing my cover or someone dying." Drop said. "Now, would you mind helping me get my former teammates to Arkham?"

"What is going on here?" Superman said.

Batman ignored him and put handcuffs on Prick and Nixon.

"Do not ignore us. Are you going to explain?" Aquaman asked.

"She kidnapped us . . . how do you trust her?" Super Boy asked.

"Guys . . ." Red Arrow said as calmly as possible, trying to get their attention.

No one, but me heard him apparently. He is the only one that seem to notice that KF had sat down next to Artemis. They both looked a lot paler than they did in the cells. Now, that I think about it I'm tired too.

"Batman, we need to get them back to the cave." Red Arrow said interrupting the one-sided conversation.

"Not until he tells us what is going on." KF said as everyone else realized he was on the ground with Artemis and me.

"A contingency plan." Batman said typing something on his wrist computer. "Drop, hand me your pocket teleporter."

Drop did as she was told and Batman opened a zeta portal.

"All of you get back to the cave. I will explain once you have been medically evaluated." Batman said.

Somehow the mentors convinced us to go back to the cave, with no answers. Drop did an "acceptable" job with us. KF fell asleep when the medical evaluation was done. They said that all of our wounds were treated properly.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened to the team?" Black Canary asked.

"They are not telling us what occurred, until we tell them how we know their abductors." Martian Manhunter said.

"And we have decided to wait for Batman, since he knows far more than we do." Superman said.

The Flash ruffled his nephew's hair, while he slept. We were all quite comfortable waiting for Batman. Until he showed up, with drop. This was going to be quite the story. Batman better explain fast. All the present League members look like they're about to kill him and Drop.

 **Chapter six done! I'm letting you come up with your own questions this time. Sorry this chapter is so short. I know this chapter is really confusing, but the next will have long awaited answers.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow. Thanks to my followers. Hope you like this chapter. : )**


	7. Chapter 7 over : (

**I still don't own Young Justice, or their characters. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

The team wasn't surprised at all that Drop came. However, this whole situation is so confusing and the League is yelling at Batman.

"What could possibly make you think it was a good idea to bring her here!?" the Flash yelled.

"I did save your sidekicks." Drop said.

"Drop talk again and I will leave you in Belle Reve." Batman said with the bat-glare full on. "Now, if the rest of you would shut up, I will explain."

"Batman, you said something about this being a contingency plan." I said. "Would it happen to be Wave's contingency plan?"

"Yes, Robin." Batman said and was about to say something else.

"Who's Wave." Green Arrow asked.

"My sister." Drop said and Batman glared at her again. "Oh please, Batman. If you wanted to explain this by yourself you wouldn't have dragged me back here."

She just blew off the bat-glare!

"Wave, Droplet, Prick, Nixon, and Switch were an undercover team similar to our team of protégés." Batman said.

"The League refused to listen to our warning. The shadows were going to steal weapons from a factory on the edge of Gotham. Back then the factory was still active and had people inside. We were able to get all the civilians out, but . . . I really don't think any of us came out of that warehouse." Drop mumbled the last bit. "Cheshire and some other Shadows ambushed us. She killed Wave and Switch, put me into a coma, and beat Prick and Nixon to an inch of death."

"We got there too late." Superman said.

"We did not believe them, because of how young they were." Aquaman said.

"Batman didn't." Drop said. "He nearly got kill too. If he didn't get there when he did the rest of us would have died. Prick and Nixon weren't as grateful as I am."

Drop and Batman pull out old, bloody pieces of paper.

"Wave gave me this. Her contingency plan." Batman said.

"My sister knew our team better than I thought. She knew that without help all of us would "go evil". I got that help, but Prick and Nixon refused. Nixon isn't to blame . . . he was just blindly following what was left of the family we had." Drop said. "All of us were orphaned by the Shadows and somehow ended up preventing the same thing from happening to others. Prick just couldn't move on without our leader."

"The contingency plan was to have someone go undercover and stop what was left of her team from crossing the line." Batman said. "Drop was the only one who could do it."

"The thing is I didn't expect them to do . . . some of the things they did." Drop said.

"Like hit you." Artemis said.

"Yes. The first few years they were just angrier versions of my friends, but then someone decided to get a sidekick." Drop said glaring at Batman.

"Drop had gone off grid and even I couldn't track her." Batman interjected.

"Then more of you got protégés. I knew it was only a matter of time before they'd form their own team and minimally Prick would try to kill you. I able to delay them, but they wouldn't accept kids in this life. Eventually, they started think up ways to hurt the League, by using you." Drop said looking at us protégés. "I manage to talk Nixon out killing you. I thought I convinced Prick too. He, however, changed his mind last minute. I am so sorry for what I put you through."

"You took a calculated risk." Aqualad said.

"And you risked bowing your cover for us." KF said.

"And you were stuck with those crazies for seven years." Artemis said.

"You did what you had to, so you could complete your mission." I said.

"I should have put them in Arkham years ago, but I was selfish. I wanted something that I wasn't meant to have." Drop said. "That explain everything?"

"How do you know so much about treating injuries?" Miss M asked.

"When we got hurt we couldn't go to hospitals. It was learn how to treat ourselves, and not get hurt in the first place, or let the injuries become worse. We did get hurt, sometimes, on our secret missions." Drop said.

"So, for seven years, you were undercover trying to help your teammates." Flash said.

"Former teammates, yes." Drop said.

"How could you stay on mission that long by yourself?" Superman asked.

"If I didn't they would've crossed the line that they couldn't come back from. My sister and boyfriend would make a deal with the devil before they would let that happen and so would I." Drop said. "Luckily, it didn't come to that."

"Why aren't you out for revenge?" Super Boy asked.

"Because revenge is an easy way. It's easy to do nothing or want revenge, but it's hard to use your abilities to help people who can't help themselves. Sometimes that means helping "the bad guys". Everyone makes mistakes, and in this life it can cost lives. But, it appears that you have learned from your mistakes with my old team." Drop said looking at the first members of the League. "Now, I have to get going."

"Going where?" Miss M asked.

"Home . . . besides I really shouldn't be around you guys." Drop said tacking out her pocket teleporter. "If you need me, Batman knows how to reach me. Bye."

With that she walked through the zeta portal.

"So, we're just letting her go?" the Flash asked.

"Yes." Batman said walking over to me. "We should be getting home as well, Robin. As should the rest of you."

All of us made our way home. For right this moment there's nothing we have to do. I can't help but wonder what home is for Drop. She did say she's an orphan and that her old team was all the family she had. I think we'll be seeing her again soon.

 **Drop's P.O.V.**

Seven years. That's how long it has been since I've been home. After seven years of horrible things happening, I'm home.

I walked through the front door carrying my sister's trunk. I sat down the relocked trunk and fix the lock on the front door.

"Guess I'll put this back in her closet." I muttered to myself heading up to my sister's room.

I put the trunk in her closet and fixed the lock on that too. I decided to sit on her bed.

On her nightstand she had a picture of our team and of our family. Hard to believe it's been so long since I've seen any of them. Maybe I'll watch one of our home videos later.

I have to figure out what I'm going to tell the public. Daniella Cason has been missing for twelve years and I'll have to prove that it's me. I have inherited at least a billion dollars. They couldn't do anything with my parents' belongings, because I was missing. I'm also going to come up with a way to explain my sister's death. That'll be fun.

What I have to do can wait until tomorrow. I need to sleep now.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad, Sis." I mumbled. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'll finish what you started."

With that I drifted off to have the best sleep I've had in seven, maybe more, years. I didn't have to worry about Prick or Nixon. I'm safe from them, for now, at least.

Third Person (Following Batman/Bruce Wayne)

Last night went better than he'd expected. His ward was sleeping in his own bed now. It was around nine in the morning, but Dick's had a stressful week. Bruce decided to head down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Bruce." Alfred said setting coffee and scrambled eggs on the table for him.

"Good morning, Alfred." Bruce said sitting down.

A few moments later Dick came into the kitchen still slightly limping.

"Morning, Bruce. Morning, Alfred." Dick said sitting down and eating his eggs rather fast.

"Do slow down, Master Dick." Alfred said going to wash the dishes.

"Sorry, all Drop was able to get us were sandwiches." Dick said as he slowed his pace.

"No sandwiches then." Bruce said to his ward.

Just then Bruce got a text from Oliver Queen.

 _~"Turn on news, now!"_ the text stated.

Bruce got up and turned on the T.V. that was in the kitchen.

"Bruce, what's up?" Dick asked as the T.V. turned on.

"Oliver told me something's on the news." Bruce stated, turning the channel to the news.

On the T.V. it showed a crowd of reporters from all over the United States. Including Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and many other reporters. Coming on the camera now was Iris West-Allen.

~"As you can see nearly every reporter is here to see if this really is Daniella Cason, who went missing over twelve years ago with her sister after their parents' murders." Iris said into the camera. "We are hoping that she will tell us what happened to her in this conference. The Star City Police Department has verified that this is Daniella Cason. She coming on the stage now."

The camera panned to the stage where Daniella stud at the podium.

"Well, she shore wasted no time." Bruce muttered to himself, as Dick was mesmerized by the woman that appeared at the podium. She looked nothing like the Drop he knew.

On the screen the reporters were all trying to ask their questions at once.

~"One at a time, please. Um . . . how about you in the purple." Daniella said with a slight English accent, that Bruce hadn't noticed before. She pointed to Lois Lane.

~"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Miss Cason, where have you been for the last twelve years?"

~"My sister had taken me to live with one of her friends in England. My sister had us living under false names so that no one could find us. Our parents did a good job at keeping us out of the spotlight." Daniella answered. "Next question, please."

~"Clark Kent, Daily Planet. What happened to your sister?"

Bruce thought "I'm glad he asked that question."

~"My sister died eight months ago in a car crash. I was in the crash and my friends had recently convinced me to come back and give her friends closure."

"She asks so different. It reminds me of you." Dick said to Bruce. Bruce scoffed at this.

They continued eating breakfast and listening to every other word of the news until . . .

~"Are you going to continue your parents' work with developing new technology?" Cat Grant asked.

~"I was planning to a least finish some of the projects they were working on."

Bruce and Dick stared at each other.

"You know what this means." Dick said with a smirk. "We'll be seeing a lot more of her."

Bruce sighed.

"I guess we will." Bruch said ruffling his ward's hair.

Dick did his playful laugh.

The both knew what this meant. They had a new ally.

"Bruce, does she know our secret I.D.s" Dick asked out of nowhere.

"Most likely, considering her sister figured out mine after the first time we met." Bruce said.

"She was that good a detective?" Dick asked.

"Yes, she was." Bruce said.

"Master Dick, Master Roy is trying to get a hold of you." Alfred said and Dick raced for his phone.

"Daniella is going to continue her parents' work." Bruce said.

"So, that is what had Master Roy calling frantically." Alfred said.

"I just hope she realizes what she's getting herself into." Bruce said as he headed to the bat-cave.

This life of heroes has a lot of things that "have to" be done, but our heroes can handle it.

 **That's it for this story my friends. Tell me if you want a sequel and/or or if the switching P.O.V.s is stupid. As always thank you to all that read, review, follow, and favorite. : )**


End file.
